Infatuation Without Explanation
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Mio becomes distracted on her way to school by a mysterious male.


"Haah," she blew a quiet sigh. She should've been more focused on the lesson at hand, on keeping her grades up to par, especially since this was her senior year. Yet, as she sat there, her head resting in her palm, she stared blankly at her lecturing sensei. No, Mio's thoughts were elsewhere…

An early crisp fall morning. A cool breeze brushed her cheeks and past her uniform's skirt as she walked to meet her friends at their usual meeting spot before always heading off to school together; a normal everyday type of day. Until she turned the corner and let her dark eyes glance across the street. She froze. Her heart began to pick up speed.

There, on the opposite sidewalk, casually stood a boy patiently waiting under the bus stop sign. His dark brown hair barely reached over his emerald green eyes that shone in the early sunlight. He wore a deep blue hoodie with a zipper down the middle and a white stripe down both sleeves, loose khaki pants and dark shoes. A black messenger bag was slung over his left shoulder. For reasons unknown, she was suddenly captivated by him. Entranced, infatuated even?

Was it something in his intelligent green orbs? Maybe it was the way his hair was tussled slightly like he'd recently been in a hurry. Or maybe it was just something in the way he stood there, hands in his pockets, glancing up and down the street wondering where that bus was, looking awfully cute all the while.

As he finished scanning the street, his visage fell on Mio, still stuck in place and still openly gawking at him. His brows rose slightly in acknowledgement and lifted his hand to wave a polite hello her way. She blinked a few times then jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. At least it shook her out of her stupor long enough so that she could shyly wave back at the unknown boy and then slowly began back on her way.

After her recovery, Mio carefully pulled out her phone, afraid she might drop it what with her blood racing at top speed through her veins and heating her cheeks. She flipped it open, it was Ritsu wondering where she was, but before Mio decided to reply she took one more look behind her just in time to get a glimpse of the mystery guy casting one more glance with a smile her way before boarding the bus. Her face felt a few degrees warmer than just a couple moments ago. Her long black hair whipped around her as she spun back around to the direction of the meeting ground.

She took a calming breath and was suddenly aware of the weight of her bass on her shoulders. In the middle of texting her reply, she received another text, this one from Yui, punctuated by exclamation points and a sad face. Mio laughed to herself and gently shook her head, "Jeez…"

Who was he? What was his name? What school does he go to? What kind of person was he? Why'd he even make her feel like this? These were only some of the questions that occupied her mind for the past 45 minutes of class.

Then they turned to more meaningful questions, questions she was surprised that originated from her conscious.

Being a music lover and active member of her high school's rock band, the beauty of sound fascinated her. She wondered what his voice sounded like. He looked to be some inches taller than her and about her age. His voice had to different from the higher pitched female voices of her school. Of course it had to, he was male after all, and boys around his age usually had deeper voices, right? Would it still be in that in-between phase where it might crack from time to time? Or would it be more even, smoother? Was it a strong yet humble sound that could reverberate right through her? Like her bass guitar she loved so much.

A short burst of air came through her nose in a sort of quiet laugh; she was mixing her love of music with her new found love for a guy she merely glanced at from across the street.

Wait.

She didn't just admit to loving this unknown male, did she? Love was too strong a word. Mio quickly sifted through her vocabulary for another word. Interest. Yes, he was a new found _interest_, she felt much more comfortable with this word. Then she closed her eyes and created a mental rendition of him and almost immediately her face went warm, but she didn't fight it right away. Instead, she went on to think of the small smile he gave her when he waved at her and before he got on the bus.

It was a nice smile. Nice teeth. Nice lips. What would it be like to feel those lips against her skin or even more daringly… her own.

Sure, a lot of the band's lyrics entwined aspects of love and crushes. Though, they were an all girl band in an all girl school after all, so she never gets to actually experience it obviously. Unexpectedly, a rush jolted under her skin. These thought were too new, too much too dangerous for her to handle all at once. Still, she barely stopped the image of the mystery by placing a chaste kiss, her first kiss, upon her timid mouth. Her eyes shot open and she had to fight the urge to grasp the front of her shirt over her now pounding heart. She clasped her hands together on her lap instead.

Class was almost over now. She could afford to tune in to whatever the lesson was about for the last 10 minutes. It was probably for the best, anyway. Anything…to get her mind off of him.


End file.
